Shooting the Shtuff
by hermionesmydawg
Summary: Prompts from the Write My First Sentence meme on Tumblr. Mostly unrelated, fun little drabbles.
1. Cop

Prompt from the "Write the First Sentence For Me" meme. Actually 2 separate prompts that I tied together.

* * *

"I don't understand why you think this is so funny."

"I'm not laughing because it's funny, I'm laughing at the pure irony of the situation," Kensi teased from the other side of the dressing room.

"The fact that I'm a cop going undercover as a cop? Or is it because I'll be putting handcuffs on you in public instead of, ahem, a more intimate location?" Deeks smirked from behind the curtain, buttoning his sleeves and smoothing his shirt down. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kensi's face when she saw him in his dress blues for the first time.

"Ha ha ha. Are they tear-away pants or is this the real…"

Kensi stopped talking when Deeks pulled the curtain opened and stepped out, placing his hat on his head in a very dramatic fashion. "Were you saying something?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

She swallowed deeply, mouth suddenly very dry. "I was just, uh…"

"Drooling? Fantasizing? Getting all…"

Kensi cleared her throat to hush him. "Just make sure that uniform goes home with you tonight."

* * *

That was certainly a first, but Deeks was speechless. Well, almost. "Really?!"

Kensi blushed as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Don't tell Callen and Sam. Or Hetty. Or anybody for that matter."

He scoffed, fixing his own clothes. "As much as I would l love to brag to the entire world, cause in all the years I worked in Vice I never got laid in a police cruiser, our secret is safe with me." Shuddering, he added, "And I definitely don't want to face the wrath of Hetty."

They put their seat belts on and Deeks pulled out from behind the abandoned warehouse they parked behind. Kensi grinned at him. "I can't believe that uniform has been in your closet this whole time."

They heard someone clear their throat over the police cruiser's radio. "Ahem, I can't believe you guys didn't realize that your car's com was on the whole time," Nell said sheepishly.

Kensi and Deeks shared a terrified look. "I am so sorry," Kensi apologized for the both of them.

Eric responded in a weak voice. "I'm traumatized for life."


	2. Mom

Prompt from the "Write the First Sentence For Me" meme.

* * *

"My mom used to say that to me," Deeks said almost sadly. "Good night, sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Kensi finished, smiling down at their sleeping baby. "I can't believe he's finally asleep."

"To be fair Kens, it would be for hard for anyone to sleep with your iPod on," Deeks whispered, backing quietly out of the baby's room.

"Babies are supposed to love music," Kensi defended herself.

Deeks rolled his eyes. "No baby loves Ke$ha."

Making a face, Kensi walked into their bedroom and flopped backwards on the bed. "Oh my God, how is it possible to be this tired?"

Laying down next to her, Deeks pulled her into his arms and whispered into her hair. "You're a really great mom."

"How do you know that?" She murmured.

"You're great at everything you do, Kens."

She smiled and snuggled up even more. "Thanks. For whatever it's worth, you're a great Dad."

He stroked her hair until he heard her breathing even out and her snoring start. "The odds are against me, Kens," he whispered. "I really hope you're right."


	3. Elmo

Prompt from the "Write the First Sentence For Me" meme.

* * *

"Not gonna lie, Elmo kind of creeps me out." Deeks points to the array of Elmo toys, cups, shirts, and DVDs devoted to the little red monster and shudders.

"Elmo," a tiny voice whispers from the shopping cart the shopping cart in front of him. He groans and playfully ruffles the little girl's brown curls; she grins a goofy toothy smile at him and points to a giant Elmo doll. "Elmo."

"You said the E word, Deeks," Kensi chastises, sorting through the smorgasboard of Sesame Street decorations in front of her.

"I mean, look at him. He's got this freaky smile and he's always laughing and asking you to tickle him." He picks up the giant Elmo doll. "Hug Me Elmo. Over there is LOL Elmo and Tickle Me Elmo. What's next, Fondle Me Elmo?"

"Elmo," the tiny voice says again, louder this time.

Kensi rolls her eyes. "She loves him. Are you seriously going to deny your daughter on her birthday?"

"Of course not, I just need you to know I'm slightly uncomfortable with the amount of attention this Elmo guy is asking for."

"Elmo."

"Remind you too much of yourself?" Kensi teases as she starts pulling some of the items off of the shelf and putting them in the cart.

Deeks chuckles, shaking his head. "Shoot 'em up Elmo, THAT would be awesome."

"ELMOOOOOO!" The not-so-tiny voice screams. Everybody around them in the store stops and looks at the screaming toddler that's now kicking her feet and shaking her head, curls bouncing up and down.

"Just put all the damn Elmos in the cart," Deeks mutters, grabbing everything i sight. Kensi grins as she pulls items off the shelves too. "She is definitely YOUR daughter."


	4. Eva

Prompt from the "Write the First Sentence For Me" meme.

* * *

"She called you?! That Mexican cop called you ? What was her name again? Diana? Anna?"

Deeks grabbed his phone from Kensi and glared at her. "Okay, a few things. A, her name is Eva, which I know you already know. 2, she isn't some cop from Mexico, she's the youngest police chief in Mexico. And D, it's none of your damn business."

Kensi shup up and looked away, but he continued to glare at her. Deeks really didn't like this side of Kensi, the confusingly jealous side of her personality that completed contrasted everything else he knew about her. There were times in their partnership when the lines between partners and friends and maybe possibly something more became blurred, and he couldn't figure out what to do or say when that happened. Like now.

"It's been a year since that case, I just thought it was unusual. That's all."

"She's my friend," he answered.

"Not more?" Kensi asked.

Deeks sighed, exasperated. "Why does it matter? You're my partner, not my girlfriend."

"I know that," she said, making a face at him. "I'm looking out for you, that's all."

"Okay then, how about you watch my ass instead of…nevermind." Deeks knew better than to say what he was thinking. He also knew that if the roles were reversed, he would be acting just as stupid and irrational. "I understand, Kensi."

She finally made eye contact with him again and smiled apologetically. "We good?"

Deeks forced a smile back at her. "Yeah partner. We're good."


	5. Stars

Prompt from the "Write the First Sentence For Me" meme.

* * *

It is not a starry starry night; the night sky in Los Angeles rarely has any stars due to all the city lights.

"This sucks," Kensi says as she snuggles her body against her partner. After a long stressful day at work, they decided to relax on the beach in each other's arms.

Based on the location of Deeks' hand that keeps inching further and further into her jeans, he wants to do more than snuggle. "I could stop…"

"No no, you keep doing what you're doing," she replies, snuggling even closer to him to give him easier access. "The sky sucks. You can't see any stars. If we weren't in the city we could see Libra or Sagittarius or some other constellations right now."

He wraps his mouth around the lobe if her ears and tugs it with his teeth. "Give me time. I'll have you seeing stars soon."


	6. Towel

Prompt from the "Write the First Sentence For Me" meme.

* * *

She reached out for the towel but there was no towel hanging on the rack. "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me. It was right there a minute ago!" Kensi stepped out of the shower, dripping wet and freezing, to look for another towel. She opened up all the cabinets and drawers, but all she could find was a hand towel.

Growling, she attempted to dry off her body with her tiny towel. She wrung her hair out over the sink to get the excess water out and ran her hands through it, working the tangles out. Reaching for her clean clothes, she realized they were missing too. "Deeks!" she yelled through gritted teeth. "Where is all my stuff?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" He yelled back from the living room.

She sighed and rifled through the clothes in his closet, finally deciding on a navy blue hooded t-shirt. Storming out of the bathroom, she confronted her boyfriend as he sat comfortable on the couch, flipping through the newspaper. "Was this supposed to be funny?"

Deeks dropped the newspaper to his lap and shrugged. "It _is_ pretty funny, but the intention was for it to be payback." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You look adorable by the way."

"Payback for what, exactly?"

"Every time we stay at your place, I have to use one of your tiny towels instead of one of my nice bath sheets. They're awesome, which I'm sure you've figured out because you use mine every time you stay here." Deeks paused, folding up the newspaper and standing up. "And then you always take my shirts. As obviously hot as it is to see you in my t-shirts, and it's sexy as hell by the way, it can get a little cold."

Kensi crossed her arms over her chest. "What's your point?"

Deeks wrapped his arms around her to warm her up. "A compromise," he said, resting his chin on top of her head. "Instead of staying at my place or your place, why don't we just stay at _our_ place?"

She smiled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Okay. That sounds like a great compromise."

Pulling away excitedly, Deeks picked up the newspaper and some magazines from his coffee table. "Great! I've already been looking, there are really nice places closer to the beach…"

"First things first," Kensi interrupted. "Can I please have my pants back? My ass is freezing."


	7. Nervous

Prompt from the "Write the First Sentence For Me" meme.

* * *

Kensi had never felt more nervous in her entire existence. Guns in her face? No problem. Bad guys with knives? Bring it on. Nuclear bombs? Freaking awesome. But life-changing commitments? Hell no.

So when Deeks tried handing her a pen and told her it was time for her to sign the lease for their new apartment, not his apartment or her apartment but _their_ apartment, she froze.

"Kens?"

"Yeah, no I'm good. I'm just gonna sign. In a minute."

Deeks tilted his head. "You look a little frazzled there, you sure you're okay?"

She nodded, gulping. "So this is a six month lease? That means for at least the next six months you and I are legally bound by this piece of paper right here?"

Rolling his eyes, Deeks wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Relax. It's not a marriage certificate. Just an apartment. And for the record, I can't think of anybody else I'd rather be bound to for the next six months."

Kensi chuckled. "Was that supposed to be dirty?"

"Only slightly."

Grabbing the pen from him, she signed the lease. "Okay. Six months for sure."

"And after that?" Deeks asked, concerned look on his face.

She smiled. "Baby steps, Deeks. We've got the rest of our lives to figure it out."


	8. Forgiven

Prompt from the "Write the First Sentence For Me" meme.

* * *

"Well, you are very much forgiven my dear."

Kensi frowned. "Pretty sure I didn't apologize. I believe I said I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about."

"See, all I heard was I'm sorry. And you're forgiven."

"I didn't say I was sorry!" Kensi yelled.

Deeks scratched his head. "What we were fighting about?"

"I ate the last donut," Kensi answered.

"Ah ha!" Deeks exclaimed."I knew it was you. You just got detectived!"

Kensi closed her eyes and shook her head. "That's not even a word. You should apologize for butchering the English language."

Deeks made a face at her. "Sorry but I'm not sorry."

"You're forgiven."


	9. Dad

This was a requested continuation of the drabble "Mom".

* * *

Kensi woke up in a panic, sitting up straight in her bed. It had been 5 hours since she had put her baby boy down for the night, and he usually woke her up every four hours for a feeding. She threw her covers off and frantically ran to the nursery to check on him, narrowly avoiding tripping over the dog on her way.

The thoughts that ran through her head in the 7.5 seconds it took to get to the baby's room were enough to make the hairs on her neck stand on end. What if he had been kidnapped? What if he wasn't breathing? What do you do if he's not breathing? Rushing into his room, Kensi stopped dead in her tracks and exhaled, releasing the breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding in.

Deeks was asleep in the glider, with their son asleep against his chest and a baby bottle dangling from his fingertips. Postpartum hormones immediately overwhelmed her and she burst into tears of relief and happiness. She wiped her eyes, remembering what her husband had whispered earlier in the evening as she was drifting off to sleep. The odds were against him.

Tiptoeing back out of the baby's room, Kensi went back to their bedroom and grabbed her phone off of the nightstand. She tiptoed back to the nursery and snapped a picture of her sleeping boys. The picture was dark, but there was just enough illumination from the street lights through the curtains to cast a soft glow over the two loves of her life.

Gently picking up the baby, she laid him back down in his crib. She grabbed the baby bottle, kissed Deeks on the top of his head, and walked out of the room. After climbing back into bed she attached the picture she'd just taken to a text message for her husband to see in the morning. She captioned it: "If anybody can beat the odds, it's you."


End file.
